Momo's Promotion
by jeagerjaquez
Summary: Momo gets promoted to Captain Aizen's lieutenant! How exciting! But will the role of lieutenant come with more than expected? LEMONS-one shot-HinamorixAizen


I do not own bleach, don't sue me

(I apologize for the canonical mischaracterization of Hinamori, but hey.. It was never specified? That's my excuse, I apologize again, please go with it.)

Momo Hinamori was excited. She was going to be Captain Aizen's lieutenant! Captain Aizen is so awesome, she just couldn't believe it. Momo's love for the brown-haired nerdy-looking man was just so great it could probably make him wary around her if he knew.

The ceremony was rather uneventful, went exactly according to plan, and before she knew it, she and Aizen were in a congratulatory conversation of her promotion.

"Really, Lieutenant Hinamori, I am so very honored to be working with you," Aizen was saying.

Momo gulped. She had no idea what to say to him! This was all happening too fast! She needed time to prepare for an exchange of words with her long-time idol.

"Uhh, thanks… you can call me Momo…"

What was she saying! Her captain couldn't refer to her by her first name, it was too casual! Momo blushed and internally screamed.

"That would be delightful, Momo! It really makes me feel like a friend," her captain replied, with an honestly happy tone to his voice.

Momo breathed a sigh of relief. What would have happened if he was against it, if he had said the workplace was a place of formalities, and only surnames are acceptable? She would have died on the spot of embarrassment.

Aizen was still talking

"...and I would be very pleased if you also referred to me by my first name, Sosuke."

What? No! She would be too uncomfortable calling her superior Sosuke! But she couldn't say that, it would seem hypocritical. Damn it all!

"Oh-okay…" Momo managed to splutter out. Nooo, it was not okay, he was Captain Aizen, and Captain Aizen only! Anything other would be flat out disrespectful! But apparently, respect was just too far out of her reach.

"I am very happy with how this conversation led to a new level of trust and friendship, but I really must be going. All this paperwork! And don't you worry about your paperwork, Momo, because it's your first day on the job and I can handle it!" Aizen's friendly smile flashed in her eyes, but Momo was not put at ease. She just couldn't handle the thought of Captain Aizen doing her paperwork, he would think she was lazy if she let him do it, and lazy is unacceptable as a lieutenant!

"I-um, I should really do my own paperwork, I can't let you do i-...," She tried to say to him

"No really! It's your first day as my lieutenant, and you should go tell all your friends!"

Ha, that should get her going. Aizen walked away, smirking as he ignored her pitiful cries of obstinance. No, him doing her paperwork would add to her devotion of him, which all falls into his scheme. As soon as that kid showed up, his plan would be set in motion. But he's still in the world of the living. Rukia hasn't even been sent on her mission yet! That'll change soon, he's convinced Ukitake that she's the perfect one for the job.

Momo was in her barracks, face burning up. How could she let him be too kind?! It just wasn't possible, not to mention the fact that she was socially obligated to call him Sosuke from now on. She shifted her thoughts, though still on Aizen. He was so handsome and dreamy… hah, what Momo would do to him… But she couldn't let him know that side of her! She was ashamed of it, Rangiku always teased her for it. In good heartedness of course! As soon as Momo showed signs of being uncomfortable, Rangiku always stopped.

But Momo could always fantasize… she wondered if Aizen liked to be submissive, or dominant.. she really was fine for either, with his good looks and charm.

There was a knock at the door. She jumped, and felt ashamed of her thoughts.

"Come in!" She yelled, and in burst a joyful Rangiku.

"Momo! Congrats! C'mon, lets go get some sake to celebrate!"

"Um, no thanks Rangiku, I don't feel like alcohol today."

"Awwh, what? That's no way to partay!" Rangiku pouted. She was always up for more than a few drinks.

"Really, Rangiku… Maybe tomorrow," Momo pleaded.

"Phooey. Well fine, I guess I'll leave you to fantasize about that hottie Aizen!"

"RANGIKU!" Momo shrieked in embarrassment, wishing her friend weren't so deceptively perceptive.

Rangiku laughed and turned to leave, giving Momo a chance to do exactly what Rangiku guessed.

It was getting late, and Momo would have guessed everyone was asleep already, when a knock-knock-knocking was at her door.

"It's open!" Momo called, wondering who it could be at this hour.

The door opened, and Sosuke Aizen stepped in. Momo immediately went beet red.

"Do you have some time, Momo?" the captain asked. Hell, Momo always had time for him!

"S-sure, what is it, Captain Aizen?"

He chuckled, sounding as seductive as a chuckle could. "I told you to call me Sosuke… If you don't, maybe some reinforcement may be in need…"

So he was dominant? That's what he's currently implying. Momo didn't know how she felt about that, she was usually dominant. But hey, a change of pace is always nice, right?

Aizen continued. "I just wanted to, you know, get closer to you. It's always good to be close to your subordinate, especially one you're going to be spending so much time with… Right?"

Momo was unsure of his intentions, but he may be having a dirty thought or two.. Hell, he was definitely having a dirty thought! These were not mixed signals, or at least they weren't in Momo's mind. She was thinking of one thing, which was probably what her captain was thinking of, based on recent behaviors.

"What did you have in mind, S-sosuke?" Damnit, she had almost gotten through the entire sentence without stuttering. She was mentally banging her head against a wall.

"Just a little activity. I noticed you had a stutter, but only when talking to me?"

"Wha-what are you talking about, Cap- Sosuke?"

"Don't lie to me, I've overheard conversations with your friends. And if you lie, you'll have to be punished. That's just the way it goes."

Punished? He was definitely dominant! Momo had never had a dominant guy before. They had all seemed to like her confidence. She had liked her confidence, too, but now she was feeling helpless. And not too disappointed about it, either.

But no! She couldn't do that with her superior, it just wasn't allowed! ..Probably. Still, she wasn't going to take that risk, but she didn't know about her captain's intent on stopping with her wishes…

"No! No, it's just… you're so amazing, S- sosuke, I mean, you're a captain! That's so strong.." It just hit her that, yeah. He was strong. If he wasn't going to stop if she said no (that is, assuming he does want intimacy), she couldn't stop him, she was just a mere lieutenant, and a rookie lieutenant at that.

Right then and there Momo decided to just go with the flow. It didn't matter anyway (though it did), so why not just enjoy the ride? She'd deal with the consequences later, if there even were any.

Aizen approached, so he was standing very close to her. "Momo, I want you to know you're very welcome in Squad 5… so very welcome.."

Momo's hairs stood on end. He was, maybe, 6 inches away? It was close, and Momo could feel his body heat, and when she looked down out of awkwardness, she could clearly see a tent at his groin. Yeah, he was feeling like some skinship.

Momo was embarrassed. "Um.. thank you.." She couldn't take her eyes off the bulge for the life of her. It was pretty big, a little scary, as Momo was rather small. Aizen chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Momo, are your eyes occupied at the moment?"

That sent her into an even deeper blush.

"Look at me, Momo.." Aizen said in a soft, yet demanding voice. Momo looked at the floor.

"I said look at me, damnit!" Aizen forced her face up to his. In his eyes she saw lust, and the fierce will to dominate all things around him. Momo included.

Momo never had been dominated. The thought made her excited, and she started squirming. While she was squirming, the shoulder of her shihakusho fell down, revealing her pink lacy bra.

Aizen smirked. "Well, what have we here? So girlish, it's adorable!" Jeez, this guy would not let her face fade into it's normal pale skin color.

He slid the other shoulder down, fully revealing her moderately small bosom, covered with the girlish undergarment. When he reached his arms around her to unhook it, Momo was pretty sure she would definitely have to wash her underwear.

The lacy covering came off, revealing her soft, pert breasts. Aizen looked absolutely delighted, and felt them, making Momo's breathing rate increase.

"So soft… the perfect size, too," Aizen breathed in her ear.

With his other hand, Aizen began lowering her entire shihakusho to the ground, displaying her matching panties. The musky smell of female arousal filled the air. In an instant, the sopping panties were across the room, hastily thrown away by an excited Aizen.

"How sorry I am, Momo, have you been this eager the entire time? My most sincere apologies."

On the last word, Aizen thrust a finger inside her, making her gasp. He picked her up and carried her over to the queen size bed that lieutenants were granted, and set her down on it. Once she was placed, Aizen licked the sweet slit. Momo moaned, only making Aizen's erection ache more. He sucked on her clitoris while thrusting two fingers inside her, effectively making her squirm almost uncontrollably.

"Nah- ah-aaah! Keep still or I'll just exit the premises."

Momo shook her head no, and Aizen resumed his work. He kissed her dripping slit, sucked on her clitoris until she moaned, and, as a finale, tongue- fucked her to orgasm.

Hearing her climactic cries was making his length so hard, his mind was on one thing; fucking his subordinate within an inch of her life.

She was still coming down from her high when Aizen stopped depriving himself. She was still coming down from her high when her captain inserted his throbbing manhood into her.

God, she was tight! Was it possible Momo was a virgin? No, she was just too damn adorable. Vainly, Aizen concluded he was just extremely large and pounded harder.

Momo agreed with Aizen. He was the biggest she'd ever felt! Without even knowing, she was grinding on him, moving her hips with his.

"Aah! C-captain Aizen!"

"What did I say about you calling me that?" He growled into her ear.

"Captain Aizen, I can't call yo- Oooh!"

"Say-my-name!" He said, accenting every word with and extra hard pump.

"Sos-SOSUKE!" Momo couldn't help but scream as she experienced a mind-blowing orgasm. None of her past lovers had ever made her feel this good.

At the same time, Sosuke Aizen was shooting his seed into her. He didn't give a fuck if she got pregnant. All he cared about was relieving his desires.

Momo fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Aizen to exit in peace. As he opened the door, he looked back and smirked. This was going to be fun...


End file.
